


Pitiful Creatures

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Kitsune, Sensitive Sam, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: Sam is whisked away by a lovely lady from a depressing night at a bar. He learns from her first hand, a lost history about pitiful creatures who forsook themselves and now has forgotten their true nature. Talents from the regal line still live within her, but Sam's persistence might leave her starved for his affection.





	Pitiful Creatures

Sam grunted, knocking back another bottle. He was still recovering from his ordeal, and the now new war after so many before was starting. “It never ends… this is bullshit!” He hissed gritting his teeth. He took another sip using his tongue to swish the alcohol across his teeth before letting out a frustrated sigh. Sam sat there, leaning on the bar counter seething. He continued to grind his teeth, the musculature in his jaw tensing, rolling back and forth over bone. Knuckles growing white as he gripped the bottle in his hand, rocking the edge against the scratch surface of the counter top. The snapping and popping of the glass against the grooves of the wood seemed to irritate him even more, deepening his anger. Snap. Pop. Snap. Crackle. CRASH!!!

Glass sprayed across the counter as he slammed the bottle down, bigger chunks sticking into the counter top as well as Sam’s hand. He raised his hand shaking the debris off, noticing blood started to flow from the self inflicted wounds. He pursed his lips trying to swallow down the pain, it wasn’t much but still it stung. The bartender turned from the far side of the bar counter, slapping a dirty rag over his shoulder while waving an angry hand “if you’re gonna smash bottles, do it outside or the next one will be over your head!”

Even when angry, Sam was not a confrontational kind of guy. At this moment a smart ass comment would be whizzing over his head aimed right at the fat balding man behind the counter, but Dean wasn’t with him tonight. Sam wanted, no needed some time away from the tight grip of his brother. He understood why but was already being suffocating under the weight of almost dying yet again for what he thought would finally end all the wars. Dean means well and he appreciates his love but didn’t need another reminder of what he almost had done again. For nothing.

As he planted his feet on the ground to stand a small warm hand settled on the wrist of the hand he injured. His head turned quickly to find a woman standing there, small frame, curvy, with wavy mahogany colored hair. She looked thru her lashes up at him, vivid amber irises glinting in the yellow bar light. He took a breath and swallowed as she took hold of his arm with a smile, smoothly like an ocean wave around a boulder. His eyebrows raised, caught off guard as she then tilted her head, a lock of hair falling as she sweetly then brushed it from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

“uh- um..”

She giggled “come on big guy, let’s get you cleaned up”  
When they exited the bar, Sam stopped, “why are you doing this?” He then waited for an explanation. The girl looked back at him like he was kidding, but laughed at his obliviousness.

“Didn’t I say before? To clean up this hand of yours. What? You think I have some other motive dragging you out here all on your own?”

His brows raised and his mouth got tight. His mind dipped into the gutter and shot back out as a blush began to dust his cheeks. He was always embarrassed when he thought of such things. He bit his tongue not wanting to say anything stupid, but his mouth fiddling and his jaw shifting side to side, she knew something was going on in that skull of his. She turned her head and scoffed at him, but wasn’t totally surprised.

“ok you perv, that’s not what I had in mind..” She looked up at him in that moment and his face returned to what it was before, though showing relief and a little hint of disappointment. “but..” she continued “maybe if you behave, we can get to know each other better and who knows. Now come on we don’t want it to get infected now do we?”

“N-no”

“Good. Let’s go.” She started to pull on him again but he stopped her again. He furrowed his brows.

“Wait, I don’t even know who you are, hell,” he gave an unbelieving laugh “you don’t even know who I am.”

“Not everyone needs to know who their going home with when drinking’s involved.” The girl pursed her lips.

He gave another chuckle, with a partial head shake. He looked up taking a breath before looking back down at her “I could be a serial killer or something and you wouldn’t even know.”

“Then I’m just going to have to trust you then aren’t I?” Her eyes were determined, staring him down. His eye brows twitched in surprise before furrowing them again. He scoffed at her, adjusting his footing, lifting an arm to scratch the back of his head.

“well… would you at least tell me your name?”

“Kyrie. It’s Kyrie”

“Kee-rree- ehy? Kyrie? Huh.” Sam made a side nod with an acknowledging blink. “I uh.. I’m Sam.”

“Feel better now?”

“A little.”

“ok good let’s get going before the sun comes up.”

Finally they start moving, the streets are dark, barely a streetlamp to light the sidewalk like a small candle. The rest of the world was cast in blue form in the growing moon. Sam reached behind his back grasping the handle of his gun, which he tucked in the back of his pants before he left Dean asleep in their motel. He wanted to embrace this refreshing interaction but didn’t forget that there were still monsters out there, and this girl might be one. Passing under another streetlamp through the dead streets, bugs buzzing in the lime light, Sam spoke up “where are we going?”

“Back to my motel room, it’s on the other side of this alley way, I didn’t see you tuck away car keys so I knew you walked.”

Soon they made it to her room, she unlocked the door and let him in, she waved to the bed “Have a seat.” Sam released his gun and looked around, if she had wanted to hurt him by now she would have. He let his guard down a little. Kyrie went to the bathroom, probably to retrieve a first aid kit. Most motels had those tucked away in the bathroom. Still glancing around, he parked himself on the bed. Average motel, pealing wallpaper, dim lights, mostly broken appliances, seemed believable. Kyrie wasn’t a monster. She soon returned, rusty metal box and sat beside him. They adjusted their seating to face each other while she laid the box in her lap. “so.. want some tetnus?” they laughed together. Sam shook his head, grinning. She was cute. She unlocked the rusty box almost braking off the clasp. Inside everything was nicely zip locked. “this looks promising” Kyrie said sarcastically, picking out loose and useless stuff tossing it into the nearby trash.

“yeah.” Sam chuckled watching her grabbing supplies to clean his hand. She then placed aside the box and patted her leg.

“ok, give me your hand.”

Sam reservedly offered his hand and she gingerly grabbed a hold of it spreading his palm. He winces as she manipulated his hand. She lowered her head to get a closer look. Her eyes were focused, and he watched her as she worked. He tilted his head trying to read what she was thinking. “alright” Kyrie said reaching into her pocket. Sam flinched at the sound since they were both leaning in close, watching her intently. He leaned back, while she hadn’t noticed his gazing. “I’m sorry but I don’t have tweezers. This pocket knife will have to do.” She flicked it open, it was tiny, she then released his hand, also holding a lighter. She placed the lighter in the opposite hand and began to heat the end of the knife to sterilize it. Sam waved off her words with a smirk.

“no big deal, I’ve had worse.”

Kyrie finished heating the knife “alright then, then sit still.” She took up his hand again and delicately dug through the lacerations on his hand. Piece by piece she removed the shards of glass, big and small. Sam made very little noise as she scooped them out and placed them on a bloody napkin on the opposite thigh. The most he would do is tighten his lips, furrow his brows, and wrinkle his nose in a silent grimace. The whole time he watched her. The tension in her brow, the concentration in her eyes, and how she puckered her lips as she picked clean his wounds. He watched her brush her hair over her shoulder but haplessly another strand would creep in and get in her way. She didn’t let herself get frustrated though. Suddenly Sam found himself staring down her shirt, and wow. He swallowed, starting to feel a little hot under the collar. Then again her voice came startling him “there, all done.” She sat up and looked at him as his face showed a surprised expression trying to seem inconspicuous. She tossed the glass and bloody towel in the trash. Sam looked to his hand realizing he was so distracted that she had already bandaged him up.

“Uh thanks”

She got up to wash her hands and the knife and right before she entered the bathroom she stopped and turned. “You know…you swallow a lot when you’re nervous. So.. if you’re gonna sneak a peak-“

“Oh I didn’t-“

“Of course not. But, if you were, you should be more relaxed and a girl wouldn’t notice.”

“Eh hem” Sam coughed becoming extremely self conscious as Kyrie enclosed herself in the bathroom. He then looked down and noticed something that wasn’t there before. He rolled his eyes and quickly turned away from the bathroom door. He started some deep breathing to calm himself down, but to his dismay the door opened. He heaved a big sigh.

“You ok? … Sam?”

“Yeah! Yeah. I’m ok.”

His words sound clipped out of nervousness, trying to avoid looking in her direction. He was blushing. As she came around the end of the bed, he kept his eyes to the ground hoping she wouldn’t catch on. Next thing Sam knows is there are little feet settled next to his. Those flow up into long supple calves, then to suppler thighs that disappeared under a large button up shirt. She leans over trying to see his downward turned face. She places a hand on her knee, the other holding her hair from falling into her face, looking concerned.

“You sure you’re ok?”

“Uh yeah” Sam coughs “yeah…”

Kyrie sits next to him. “Ok good, because this would be awkward if you weren’t.” The girl scooted closer, Sam scooted away, feeling confused. She placed her hands on his thighs, slowly climbing upward. Sam began to stutter not knowing how to respond, as her small hands clamber up his hips, then to his stomach. His back then hit the headboard, nowhere else to go. Sam’s heart started to pound and he could feel the blood rushing in his ears. The man gulped as her hand slid up his chest. Squeezing his eyes closed he sputtered a “w-w-wait!” The girl was now lying upon his chest, the warmth of her breath on his clavicle meaning her lips were only inches away. Kyrie paused looking at him confused.

“What’s wrong?”

“This is just too fast.”

Kyrie frowned “what do you mean?”

“I-I-I can’t do this.” Sam opened his eyes raising his hands as if asking for mercy before he was to be shot.

“Why not? Is it me? It’s me isn’t it…”

Kyrie pushed herself up off his chest, casting her eyes to the stained carpet. She heaved a sign in which Sam began to panic. He sat up and put a hand on her shoulder.

“No, no, no, no. That’s not it at all! I-I just don’t like bringing girls back from a bar to only… y’know”

He gave an awkward smile and she raised her eyes to look at him. She sadly gazed up at him through dark lashes waiting for him to finish his statement. Sam gave a nervous laugh not knowing how to finish. “uh… uh. I want to get to know you a little more. I know it sounds weird but I like having a little connection first.” Kyrie remained quiet. Sam laughed anxiously. “I like you… for starters. Actually… I like you a lot. What if, when this is all over you just up and disappeared. Me, knowing nothing about you. How that would make me feel… is…”

Kyrie cut him off. “Sam, this wasn’t supposed to be a bonding moment. You’re very sweet but I don’t want to disappoint you.” The girl smiled as she reached up and stroked his cheek, finger tracing his jaw line.

“I don’t understand…” Sam objected.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes. “I don’t need you to understand, I need this, you, for one night.” Undertones of distress became apparent to Sam as he listened to her voice. “Then I need you to let me disappear…”

Sam places his hands over hers “What If I don’t want you to disappear…”

“You don’t have a choice”

Sam quickly scooped up Kyrie in his arms, lifted her and he laid her down gently in the center of the bed. He then hovered over her looking down at her pretty face, auburn curls falling like delicate ivy vines over the pillow beneath her head. Sam then lightly pressed his body against hers, trapping her under him, propped on his elbows as his fingers then began to tangle in her hair.

“Try to tell me I don’t now…”

Kyrie reached her hands up to tangle in his hair and she gave a small giggle “Wishful thinking.”

Sam then reached down and hooked her under her thigh hiking her leg up against the thick muscles of his side pressing his pelvis against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this is something you guys would like me to continue, and of course leaving Kudos would be much appreciated, and definitely encourages me to write more!


End file.
